The Tattoo on his chest
by TheLeftover
Summary: HBP Missing Moment- How did Romilda "find" out about Harry's tattoo? Angry Weasley brothers, indidgnant redheads and plenty of fooling around- all in Ginny's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**My books were strewn around on the table, and I stared helplessly at the colour- coded schedule. Hermione smiled at me. It was scary how much it looked predatory. Though if she flashed that smile at Ron, I doubt he would freak out as much. More like lay catatonic and drooling on the floor of the Common Room…**

**I heard a few steps, and saw Harry. Harry _Potter,_ might I remind you, who I was dating. His hair was a delightful mess, and his cheeks were flushed- though I was at a loss as to why. He looked really cute- and handsome, and gorgeous, and wonderful, and- er, you get the idea. He looked at me and smiled, and I felt a few shivers run down my spine again. In a completely delightful way, of course. **

**He immediately made a beeline for me, and Hermione glared at him. Hermione tutted, "He really shouldn't distract you so." "Tosh," I replied happily, planting a kiss on his cheek as he plopped down beside me. He turned to me and gave a total _Look-away!_ glare at Hermione, who sighed heavily and looked dreamily at Ron. I sniggered, until I noticed what Harry was really wearing. Those white button down shirts and a red tie, with slacks that fit him in a way that should be illegal, but what really caught my eye was the scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. It was a Gryffindor scarf- but he didn't need to wear that in the _common room._**

**I looked at him quizzically, and he sighed. "Look," he said quietly, "Don't flip, but- er- I need to show you something." He reached up to pull the scarf down, and I leaned forward curiously. I really didn't mind seeing his neck- it was really lovely, smooth and soft to the touch. And then I really _saw_ it and gaped. **

**It was a dark bruise- a purplish and reddish kind of blob splayed across his pulse point. I turned red. I knew who made the bruise on him- it was your truly. "I didn't know," I said sheepishly. "But Hermione didn't yet show me the spell for removing them." He bit his lip, looking at me. He looked adorable. "I was thinking of asking Hermione, actually, to remind me- I can't go around-" **

**Hermione perked up. "Hermione what?" she asked brightly. Harry swallowed, nervous. "Er, don't flip, but I need your help removing something," he told her, before pulling his scarf down. Hermione yelped loudly. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" she yelped, causing both Harry and I to grimace. "What did you do to poor Harry's neck?" **

**She was too loud. Ron came rushing over. "Who did what to whose neck?" He demanded, before catching sight of the lovebite which Harry tried desperately to cover up. His eyes widened. "Who did this to you?"**

"**The Grim Reaper," Harry said sarcastically. "Your sister, obviously. Who else is my girlfriend?"**

**I felt a flutter in my chest. **

**Ron turned to me. "You… you.." He seemed at a loss for words. Harry said nervously, "There's another one… on, er, my… collarbone." **

**Sergeant Ron stood up grimly. "You too," he snarled. "Boys dormitory. Now." Harry gulped. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, bro," I drawled.**

**At least I can skip studying for now, I thought, sending the haphazard books up to my dorm and following Harry up to the boys' dorm.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier that day_

Giggling, I pulled a very shocked Harry into an abandoned classroom. The door closed with a finalized shut and I grinned up at him. Harry was blushing like fire- he looked pretty cute, actually. "I can't believe you kissed me like that- in front of _Dean, _in front of _Ron, _in front of- oh god- _Professor Snape_.." He broke off, looking horrified. I was interested to see that his blush disappeared beneath his shirt. I slipped off his robes from his shoulders, and I unfastened mine. Time to make out before anyone disrupts us.

Harry was still in a state of total mortification. "Oh, I can't believe you did that," he continued. The blush remained. "I shall never sleep peacefully again. Ron might murder me in my sleep." I snorted- whoever said Potters weren't melodramatic had their head screwed on wrongly. "It was only a kiss, Harry," I said, snorting again. It wasn't really a kiss, though- more like shoving my tongue down his throat- but I was trying to avoid Hermione who was bugging me about studying about _OWLs, _again.

And Harry looked irresistible- he was riled up then, arguing with Ron that the Cannons were total rubbish. So I had kissed him then. We Weasleys are spontaneous.

"Besides," I said firmly, shoving him onto a table and straddling his lap, "Shouldn't you be getting on with_ something?_"

His fantastic eyes gleamed and he promptly kissed me, blocking off all thoughts from my head and making an explosion of stars take place inside my head. He really was a fantastic kisser. He moved onto my throat, and I enjoyed the heat and sensation as I cast my glance at his neck. It was still red. Curiously, I lifted Harry's sleeve and peeked inside. His shoulder was red too. I didn't know his blush extended that much.

Harry lifted his head, looking at me suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he demanded, patting his sleeve down again. I waggled my eyebrows at him. "I want to try something." I told him firmly, and he shrugged, looking slightly wary. The last time we 'tried' something, we almost got caught by Filch.

I kissed him then, mapping out the places in his mouth, marking them as my territory. I detached my lips and then moved onto his neck.

Harry always had a really adorable neck. Dean had a really greasy neck- for some reason it was always sweaty. I never got round to kissing Michael's neck. But Harry's neck was smooth, pale, and long- right now though, it was red. I pursed my lips and started to bite at his pulse point.

What? I had perfect right to bite at his neck. I am not a vampire. I wasn't tasting his _blood._ Whatever I was expecting, I did not expect him to tilt his head to the side, and groan in a totally adorable, sort of come-hither way.

I smiled. So that was one of his weak points. Who would have thought, though… I made quick work of his buttons, absent mindedly suckling and biting at that exact point till he was sort of gasping for breath. His hands held a bruising grip on my hips- I really like it when he holds my hips.

My hands started to roam, all over his chest- Quidditch and battling Snake-face had actually done him good. He had certainly grown, as was evident by the wiry muscles on his chest… he also didn't seem to mind that I was manhandling him by undressing him, by the way he was arching into me. In fact, this was the farthest we had gone, ever, but I was too riddled by desire to care.

I was about to move onto his collarbone when my hand brushed something rough. Something out of place on his clear, smooth skin. Something coarse. I leaned away, to see a pink, long scar extending up the side of his ribs**.**


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked. The scar wasn't ugly, but it looked… old. As though it was attained long ago.

Harry shook his head, looking slightly unfocused. "Why did you stop?" he asked, confused. Then he noticed how I was staring at his scar, and turn bright red again. "Oh, er-"

"Was this inflicted by your Uncle?" I asked abruptly. His uncle, all right. I was slowly feeling horrified. Like as if horror was a liquid slowly being injected into my veins.

"Its not important, really, it was so long ago-" He tried to pull the ends of his shirt together, but I didn't let him. "Harry?" I asked him softly.

He exhaled loudly. "It was long ago, its not important-"

"The hell its not important. It looks bloody painful." He winced at my voice, looking miserable. "Look, its not pretty- if you feel disgusted-"

"I don't feel disgusted by it!" I replied, shocked. Was his family that horrible? That he would actually think I would feel disgusted by it? "I would _never_ feel disgusted by you."

He relaxed, and surprisingly he talked. "Its nothing, really- just that one day, when I was eight, Dudley was shoving me around and I slammed rather too hard into a tree. And the rough bark left a scar." He grimaced. "Usually I don't get caught that easily."

I didn't know which was worse- his matter- of- fact tone, or the fact that this used to be a normal part of his life. "Does this happen often?"

He looked wary. "Er- before I found out I was a wizard, yeah."

I breathed in through my nose. He was so perfect, so wonderful, so giving… yet, he had that rough of a childhood? I slowly felt my temper rising. "Did they ever treat you like you deserved? Like a normal human being?" I asked him, trying to keep my tone under check. He shook his head slowly.

"They hated me- called me freak."

That was what caused me to finally scream in anger. "And that's _not important?_" I hissed, making a bloody appropriate version of Nagini. "Its not important that they called you- called you names, and hurt you, and-" I broke off, looking at his wide, confused eyes. "No child should have to go through that!" I exclaimed, feeling tears traitorously well up in my eyes. "You were only a child- and they, and they- and yet you turned out so _wonderful, _so _good,_ so _loving_-" I broke off and turned away. No child should ever have to go through that. Especially if that child was Harry Potter.

At that moment, I made a vow to show the Dursleys exactly what I felt for them- when the war ended.

Harry turned me around gently. "I know- but they hated me, and there was nothing I could do about it-" He broke off, looking helpless. "It slowed down when I became a wizard, though."

I crossed my arms firmly. "That is no excuse at all," I said, lifting my head up. "That is child _abuse,_ Harry!"

He shrugged- again. Feeling indignant, I said loudly, "You should come and stay with us in the Burrow- if those bloody… _twits_ don't know exactly how wonderful you are."

He turned pink, shaking his head. "I am not wonderful. You are." I felt my heart burst with lo- er, affection- for the sixteen- year- old opposite me, then I caught his mischievous grin. "Prat," I said. "You did that to distract me, right?"

He looped an arm around me. His shirt was still hanging open. "What if I did?" I shook my head. "This conversation is not over," I protested, but gave in to the lure of his- fantastic, pink, full, wonderful, delicious- lips.

We were happily making out when we heard students chattering. "Shit," Harry swore, and he quickly buttoned his shirt up. He buttoned it wrongly, though, but I couldn't be bothered to correct the order- he looked far too cute. I hastily arranged my hair and tied it up neatly.

We would have gotten away with it too, if it had not been for bloody Romilda Vane.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry held out the door. "Onward, my lady," he smirked as I hit him on the shoulder. We ducked out, giggling like a couple of mad toddlers on too much sugar, when we heard a _voice._

You probably know whose voice it was, anyway.

"Well, hello Harry!" Romilda Vane's voice was so full of fake sugary tones that it made my teeth rot. I cringed inwards as Harry turned and said unenthusiastically, "Hey, Romilda." Deciding to piss her off, I gave my widest, toothiest smile and exclaimed a bit too loudly, "Hello, Romilda, having a nice day? We were certainly having a _great_ one!"

I cheered mentally as Romilda put two and two together, her face going the colour of puke as she did so. Score one for the-amazing, wonderful, brilliant- redheaded Weasley, and score zero for-stupid, ugly, fat- Vane.

"I was having a great day too! In fact, I was just walking by your brother- Rafael or whatever his name was- he does love to eat Chocolate Cauldrons, doesn't he?" Her smile looked trollish on her face. Remembering the helplessness and anger I had felt at seeing Ron lie on the hospital bed as though dead, I snarled and started forward, but Harry caught me by the arms and hugged me close. "Don't you have better things to do?" He asked in a low, furious voice, but Romilda simply put on a placid smile.

"I see how you have been having a great time, Weasley. I can help you rebutton your shirt, Harry, since Weasley apparently does a bad job. Its not as if the whole school doesn't know what you have been doing all over the school." The latter was said in a sneer and poor Harry turned bright red. I flushed with anger. "Butt _out,_ Romilda." Then I had the best idea, if I do say so myself.

"Harry, I can button it for you again, but in private. You see, Harry dear, we simply can't let anyone else see the-" here I lowered my voice conspiratorially "- _Hungarian Horntail _tattoo you have."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"_What?"_ Romilda's exclamation was all I needed to make sure my little sentence was heard very clearly by her. "But- but I thought it was a Hippogriff!"

I had heard that one too. Honestly, the rumours are just too… bland.

"Of course not, Vane," I said sweetly. "On the other hand, how on earth would you know? You have never been alone with him before, after all."

Her mouth twisted and her eyes flashed. Instead of retorting, she turned to look at a mortified Harry, whose skin colour resembled my hair.

"Why do you hang out with her, Harry? You don't have to- you know-" there was a blonde girl next to her. They giggled before she continued in a whisper. "- _downgrade _yourself with her. You can hang out with us. I mean, I know you are really good in _Defense_, aren't you? You can… _tutor_ us too!"

Oh, tutor you, I seethed internally. More like… the next few thoughts I had would probably cause Ron to blush.

"I am quite happy with the _amazing girlfriend _I have, thanks." Harry said coldly and my heart soared. Romilda turned an ugly shade of puce. "I am just saying, you know, you might not want to-"

"Snape can tutor you," he said shortly, pulling me with him. It might not have been totally mature for me to stick out my tongue at Romilda as I passed her by, but the expression of shock was enough for me.

Once we had reached a safe enough alcove, Harry turned to me worriedly. "You do know that what she said was utter-" The word he said next caused me to grin. "Taking lessons from Ron, I see," I said playfully. He grinned his crooked grin.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know," I said softly. "Its people like her, you know, whom we could do so much better without." I hadn't missed the way she had been eyeing up Harry like he was a piece of pumpkin pie.

Granted, most of the time _I_ looked at him as if he was a piece of pumpkin pie, but you know what I mean.

He leaned against the wall. "I know." A dark look passed over his face. "Actually, I should have hexed her for the Ron comment. She had _no right_ at all."

"I know," I said grimly, straightening his hastily-put-on tie. Then I peeked at him through my eyelashes. "Erm… are you angry with me for that tattoo comment?"

To my surprise, he threw his head back and laughed. "I _was _pretty embarrassed," he chortled, "but her expression was worth it all." I grinned at him- as I said, it was one of my better ideas yet.

"Glad you think like that," I told him, then bit my lip. "Although, you know, everyone will know by tomorrow that you have a Hungarian Horntail on your chest."

He looked anxious. "Ron's gonna kill me- he will probably fly off the handle once he realizes you have seen me with my shirt off." I didn't realize that till now- didn't properly digest the fact. I actually have seen Harry Potter with his shirt off! Something is going right for once in this jumbled mess I am forced to call my life. I did a crazy little dance in my head.

I smiled at him, liking how he looked so adorable when he blushed. "Not to worry," I said, taking out my wand and tapping it against my thigh. "I am quite experience with a certain Bat Bogey hex, in case you have forgotten."

He looked worried at that too.

**Author's note: Okay, I know this seems pretty long. I originally wanted it to be a one-shot, but obviously that didn't work out… there is only one more chapter left!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_At Present…_

I got jolted to the present by my brother's amazing tones, "The way you two go at it, people will think you are secretly married or something!"

Harry and Ron were glaring at each other. Hermione was thumbing through a _Beauty tips- How to look beautiful for your man!_ She caught my stare and blushed. "Unlike you, I don't actually have the resources to go give out lovebites! So I actually have to look for the spell to remove them."

I grinned, held out my hands, and looked at Ron and Harry. Harry ruffled his hair irritably, and almost yelled, "Look- we do what all other couples do- we _snog!"_

I realized then that my dear brother was getting on our backs for the physical aspect of our relationship. I rolled my eyes. Ron caught the eye- roll.

"Don't act like that- you two snog as if kissing is oxygen!"

Come to think of it- kissing _is_ oxygen.

Ron continued. "Now there is some bloody rumour going on about the two of you getting it on in the Transfiguration classroom! Because, apparently, Romilda Vane saw Harry with his shirt unbuttoned! If you two are shagging-"

I jumped up. "For the last time, we-do-not-shag! We act like every couple does! Why is that so hard for you to get?"

"Because its my sister who apparently sucked on my best friend's neck enough to leave a bruise! People are going to think you are some sort of -"

"Some sort of _what, _exactly?" I whipped out my wand. I happened to be experienced in many spells affecting a certain anatomical part of the male body.

"I got it!"

We all stared at Hermione.

She blushed. "Oh, I mean, I know the spell to remove the marks." She pushed Harry down on a stray chair, and made some complicated motion with her wand. Immediately the hickey disappeared and Harry looked relieved.

"There's another one," he said awkwardly, and unbuttoned his first button. There was another hideous looking dark mark there. Harry was as red as my hair- again, and Hermione looked amused as she made that mark disappear too.

Ron turned to me. "See? He even had hickeys there! You too have to slow down-"

Harry cut in. "Okay- first of all, Ron- that was the first time in three days we had a serious snog! Secondly, Ginny, put that wand away."

I love it when he goes all authoritative. He looks really attractive then- his hair all messy, his green eyes flashing…

I sheepishly put my wand away, aware that I had just been ogling him in plain sight.

"How did you hear that rumour anyway?" He directed the question at Ron, frowning slightly. Bloody Vane- his shirt was buttoned up then- even if it was buttoned wrongly.

"Romilda told her friend, who told_ her _friend, who told Neville, who told Parvati, who told Lavender, who told Seamus, who told me."

We all gaped at him.

"What?" he said uncomfortably. "Don't stare at me like that. I talk to Seamus sometimes, you know." I shook my head. Something was seriously wrong with my brother- not that I didn't doubt that before.

"That's not the point." I changed tack. "The point is, you should let us do whatever we want, since we didn't consult you before starting to date each other-"

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious," Ron muttered, glaring at Harry. Harry gave as good as he got, and glared right back.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that," I snarled at him. "What is wrong with you? Everyone is okay with our relationship, why can't you be?"

"Because," Hermione sneered, "Your brother has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

They were off.

"You do not have siblings, you don't know what you are talking about-"

"Well, you are acting like an overprotective little-"

And they went on.

Harry looked at me fighting a grin. "You know, only Hermione could distract him like that."

I grinned back. "I know- hey, lets get out of here before he realizes we are gone. Want to pop down to the kitchens?"

We were at the portrait hole before we heard my brother's voice give out a frustrated yell. "_Ginny! Harry!"_

**Author's note: So it has ended! Sorry for it being so short- but I am currently having a severe case of writer's block..:(**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!:)**


End file.
